1. Field
The present invention relates generally to communication, and more specifically to a system, method and apparatus for performing location determination by triggering a location based application to run within a mobile station of a communication system.
2. Background
Often, it is desirable to know the location of a wireless user. In fact, it is sometimes necessary. For example, the Federal Communications Commission (FCC) has adopted a report and order for an enhanced 911 (E-9-1-1) wireless service that requires the location of a mobile station (e.g., a cellular phone) to be provided to a Public Safety Answering Point (PSAP) each time a 911 call is made from the mobile station. In addition to the FCC mandate, a network operator/service provider may support various applications that use location based services. Such services provide the location of mobile stations. The term “applications” refers to the particular uses that are made of location information. Often times, applications are implemented with computer software that is either executed by a processor within a mobile station or by a processor located within a component of a wireless infrastructure network that is in communication with the mobile station. Applications that use this information may include, for example, location-sensitive billing, asset tracking, asset monitoring and recovery, fleet and resource management, personal-location services, and so on. Some specific examples of applications for personal-location services include (1) providing a local map to a mobile station based on its location, (2) providing a recommendation for a facility (e.g., a hotel or a restaurant) based on the mobile station's location, and (3) providing directions to the recommended facility from the mobile station's current location.
Currently, in at least some situations, use of location based services (i.e., either a mobile station that desires to know its location, or an entity that desires the location of a mobile station) requires payment to the service provider. In order to ensure that such payment can be collected, as well as to ensure privacy and for other reasons, it is critical to “authorize” the application. Authorization of an application refers to the act of verifying that there is “sufficient” identity and billing information. Such identity and billing information includes such things as: 1) billing address, and 2) authorization from the service provider to access the requested location information, and 3) agreement between the party to be billed and the billing entity (i.e., the service provider) regarding the terms and conditions under which requested location information will be provided. That identity and billing information is considered to be “sufficient” if it: 1) allows the service provider to bill and collect fees from the party using the location based services (e.g., providing the position location information) and 2) protects the privacy of anyone about whom location information will be made available.
It is typically the case that applications accessed by a mobile station are run within a component that is within the network. In such cases, the application will typically need to trigger the mobile station to respond to external requests for information or to begin running an application within the mobile station for the purpose of allowing the position of the mobile station to be determined. However, in light of the above stated concerns for both privacy and to ensure that billing is not neglected, there is a need for some security to be put in place that would ensure that the mobile station is not triggered by an external device that is not authorized to do so. The presently disclosed method and apparatus is provided such assurance.